What I Want For Christmas
by darknekogirl16
Summary: This is Ayame's first christmas, Kenzie and the guys want to make it a christmas Ayame will never forgot! well also trying to figure out what she wants for christmas but she won't tell! RaphXOC/MikeyXOC


**Okay I did make this on Christmas, I've just been to busy to update this on to here but now that I have some time I can finally get it on here :3 **

**I don't own TMNT, (wish I did) I only own my OC Ayame and my friend owns Kenzie**

**Well hope you like it and had a great Christmas! Enjoy :3**

* * *

><p>"Hey Ayame!"<p>

Ayame turn at hearing the voice of her best friend and smiled at the light blue turtle. "Hey Kenzie", Kenzie walked over smiling "what are you doing?" Kenzie asked.

"Just watching the snow falling" Ayame said looking back out the window of their home, she watched as the snow fall to the ground. Kenzie stands next to Ayame and watched the snow too, "Christmas is almost here, is there anything that you would want?" Kenzie asked looking to Ayame.

Ayame blinks then starts to think, "well nothing really comes to mind, I've already got my wish to be free from my mother's grip and her evil lab and to have friends and family" Ayame said smiling at Kenzie.

Kenzie smiles and hugs Ayame, "there got to be something you wanted now that your free" Kenzie said as Ayame laughed alittle hugging back. "you haven't gotten me anything yet huh?" Ayame asked as Kenzie step back pouting.

"well I can't seem to figure out what you want, your hard!" Kenzie said pouting as Ayame laughed again shaking her head slightly. "just as long as I'm with my friends for Christmas then I'll be happy" Ayame said smiling.

Kenzie blinks as she stared at Ayame then smiles and nods. Ayame glance to the snow one more time before turning and walking to the dojo, she made in their home awhile ago.

Watching Ayame walk to the dojo Kenzie bites her lip then ran to the basement of their home, as she open a hidden a door that leads to the sewers. Kenzie went down then ran to the turtles lair, the plan was to figure out what Ayame wanted for Christmas. Because she was the only one left that no one had gotten anything for yet.

Walking into the Lair Mikey ran over to Kenzie with a hopeful look, Kenzie sighed and shrugs, "nothing" Mikey pouts. "what! come on there got to be something!" Mikey whined, Don, Leo and Raph walked over at hearing that "all she said was as long as she with her friends for christmas that she'll be happy" Kenzie said.

The guys glanced to each other then looked back to Kenzie "I guess we'll just have to guess and pick something and hope she likes it" Don said rubbing the back of his head alittle. "yeah, I'll feel bad if we're all giving each other something and Ayame got nothing" Mikey said frowning.

Leo had a thoughtful look on his face which Raph noticed, "what ya thinking about Leo?" Raph asked snapping Leo out of his thoughts. "well this is going to be Ayame's first christmas right?" Leo asked as they all thinks then nods, "hey yeah it is!" Kenzie said smiling.

"then why don't we make it a Christmas she'll never forget!" Mikey said grinning as plans were already running through his mind. With that said the guys and Kenzie started planning a small party and what to get Ayame.

* * *

><p><strong>~Christmas Day~<strong>

* * *

><p>Ayame hadn't seen Kenzie all day as she walked to the lair, she had a bag full of gifts that she got for everyone. What no one knows is her mother had open a account for her in the bank, for when she went out on missions and would need things out on the misson.<p>

But when she left she took all the money out of the account, she made a new account online and put all the money in that account. That was how she been able to keep getting food and stuff for her and Kenzie seeing as they were living in a small abandoned library.

Getting to the Lair she pulled a pile as the door opens as she walks in only to get pushed back out as she blinks. "Raph?" Ayame said confused as Raph grab the bag from Ayame and put it inside yelling for someone to come take the bag, before he step out as the door closed. "Raph whats going on?" Ayame asked crossing her arms, "ya coming with me" Raph said as he grab her arm and starts pulling her off.

"now wait one damn minute!" Ayame said getting mad as she tries pulling her arm from Raph tight grip. She knew it was no use seeing as Raph was stronger than her but that didn't stop her from trying.

"Raph I'm going to kick your ass if you don't let me go!" Ayame said angry as Raph grin over his shoulder at her, "I love to see ya try if ya remember our last training we had together" Raph said smirking.

Ayame glared at Raph remembing that day, "you cheated!" Raph shakes his head and looks back ahead "sure sure think what ya want". Ayame mumbles and lets Raph drag her to god knows where.

Soon Raph pulled Ayame topside as they both we're in a small werehouse were all the cars and stuff were put. Raph finally let Ayame's arm go as he walked over to some lockers. Ayame mumbles rubbing her arm were Raph was holding as she glared at his back.

Opening the locker Raph pulled out some clothes to wear and cover himself so no one will see what he really is. grabbing some other clothes he toss them to Ayame, "put these on" Raph said before he started pulling on his clothes.

Grabbing the clothes she looks at them then looks over to Raph, "where are we going?" Ayame asked as she starts pulling on the things Raph gave her. "For a ride" Raph said as he walked over to his motorcycle as he sat on it and kicked back the kickstand.

Onces she was dressed and ready Ayame walked over to Raph as he started up his motorcycle. Ayame stared at Raph as he checked over his motorcycle to make sure everything was set and ready.

There was something that she wouldn't tell anyone not even Kenzie, that was she had a thing for Raph. Even through he always knew how to push her buttons and always got her angry, she couldn't help but start feeling something for him.

Raph picked up his helmt and put it on, turning he grab a helmt that was hanging on the side of his motorcycle and look to Ayame. "Catch" Ayame blinked and catch the helmt that was toss at her as she put it on then got on behind Raph.

"so tell me why are we going for a ride huh? its not like you to pull me up here and take me out on a ride" Ayame asked. There was a small mic in her helmt so they could talk and hear each other.

"just felt like it, its Christmas ya know I felt like being nice plus I didn't feel like riding alone" Raph said as he revvged his motorcycle a few times as the door to the werehouse open. When it was open enough Raph drove out fast as Ayame grab her arms around his waist fast not thinking he was going to go so fast at first.

Raph laughed at that as Ayame glared at him through her helmt. "Raph you ass!" Raph smirked behind his helmt as he drove out on to the main road and started driving fast around cars. Letting out a small sigh Ayame blinks just now noticing that it was snowing out, she tilts her head up to the sky to watch the snow fall.

Looking around Ayame looked at all the Christmas lights that were up around the city, Ayame eyes soften as she smiles laying her helmt on Raph's shell. Stopping at a red light Ayame watched a mother, father and thier daughter walked by on the sidewalk smiling and talking.

Ayame tighten her grip slightly around Raph as she smiles more, there was so much to Christmas that Ayame was still trying to learn. There was more to it then just giving each other gifts.

Diving alittle more Raph soon pulled over and park his motorcycle as Ayame lift her head looking around. She saw that they were near the Park, "Raph what are we doing?" Ayame asked as she let him go. "Let go for a walk" Raph said as Ayame stared at him weird through her helmt but shurgs and gets off.

Onces Raph got off and locked down his motorcycle so no one can steal it. The two walked to the Park, with hats and scarf on to hidden their looks from anyone seeing.

They walked in silents for awhile as Ayame smiled looking at the Christmas lights in the Park, not knowing that Raph was watching her from the corner of his eye.

"so Raph tell me for real why are we really out here" Ayame asked as she looks over to Raph. "I told ya just going for a ride and didn't feel like going alone" Raph said with his hands on his coat pocket.

Ayame stared at Raph not believing him, "uh huh right, did you really take me out here to kill me and hide the body" Ayame asked rising a eyebrow.

Raph blinked then mumbles shaking his head, "a guy try to do something nice and gets his ass bite off" Raph said more to himself as Ayame blinks then smiles. She shocked Raph by hugging him along with herself as she had her face hidden away so he wouldn't see her blushing.

"Thanks Raph" Ayame says as he stared then sighs slowly hugging her back, "welcome" Raph mumbles as Ayame smiles alittle more then steps back grabbing his hand. "Now come on I want to see more of the Christmas stuff around here" Ayame said smiling as she pulls Raph off fast.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of walking around the park and driving around alittle more, Raph pulled back into the werehouse as he turns off his motorcycle as Ayame got off and pulls of the helmt.<p>

"well that was fun" Ayame said as she puts the helmt back and starts fixing her hair. Raph nods and gets off after putting down the kickstand as he walks over to his Locker and starts taking off his motorcycle clothes.

Taking off her stuff she walks over to Raph and gives them back to him as he grabs them and puts the clothes back into the locker as he close the locker. "now come on lets get to the lair, I'm hungry and kinda cold" Ayame said as she walks to the manhole in the werehouse.

Raph follows as he glance up at a hidden camra in the werehouse and hopes he gave them all enough time to have everything set up and ready.

* * *

><p>"Their coming!" Don yelled as he checked the tvs for his camras in his lab. "is everything ready?" Don asked as he walked out of his lab, "yeah I think so" Kenzie said as she looked around the lair. Mikey walked out of the kitchen and put a plate with food on it on the table. "I'm about done" Mikey said as he rush back to the kitchen, Leo got up from kneeling by the Christmas tree where he put all the gifts, even the ones Ayame had in her bag.<p>

Soon they all heard the sound of the door opening and the sounds of yelling, as Kenzie sighed. They were fighting again, about what she didn't know as Kenzie shakes her head looking over to the door.

Ayame walked in glaring at Raph over her shoulder then jump startled when she heard "Merry Christmas Ayame!".

Ayame looked over fast with her eyes widen and her heart running beating in shock. Mikey and Kenzie laughed at seeing that as Don and Leo just smiled, Ayame blinked looking around at all the Christmas stuff around the lair and the big tree that they some how got down into the lair.

Kenzie ran over and hugs her best friend grinning as Ayame looked at her, "we wanted to make your first christmas one you'll always remember so we're having this party for you" kenzie said as Ayame smiles big. " aww guys you didn't have to" Ayame said, "yeah but we wanted to" Mikey said as he ran over and join in on the hug making both girls laugh.

"yeah now that I'm here we can get this party started!" Casey said as him and April walked in. Ayame smiled looking over to the two as she nods as music started blasting.

Soon gifts were passed out and given to everyone as Ayame got video games and movies from Mikey, a new laptop with 3 years protection from viruses, a katana with two blades from Leo, A kitten from Kenzie.

(the katana that the blade somes out from the top and the bottom, if ya get what I mean)

A camra with a screen from April and Casey and for last a punching from from Raph. She looked over to Raph grinning with her eyebrow rised as he shrugs at her. Ayame laughed then thank everyone for their gifts as she grab her camra and started taking pictures of everyone.

Kenzie pulled Ayame off grinning at her, "I noticed you've been taking alot of picture of 'someone' " Kenzie said glancing to that 'someone'. Ayame looked where Kenzie was looking then looks back to her wide eye.

"what, no! I've been trying pictures of everyone" Ayame said getting slightly nervous. Kenzie grins shaking her head, "Ayame I'm not blind I know you like him" Kenzie said as she grins more seeing Ayame blushing.

"w-what..uh...how long?" Ayame asked sighing as Kenzie laughs slightly, "awhile" Kenzie said. "Oh.. don't tell please" Ayame asked with a begging look, "I won't tell, I'll leave that to you" Kenzie said before turning and walking off.

"Tell what?"

Ayame eyes widen as her body tense up as she slowly turns to see Raph standing behind her. He was watching Kenzie walking off then looks to Ayame waiting for her to answer him.

"uh well...um...I..its nothing" Ayame says smiling nervously as Raph eye Ayame not believing her, but picking not to push her. "uh okay" Raph said then sips his drink that he holding as Ayame almost sighed, Ayame turn to watch Mikey picking on Kenzie just to see his girlfriend blush.

Raph watched Ayame as she laughed at what Mikey was saying and doing to Kenzie. He felt something as he saw the happiness shining in her eyes as he watched Ayame.

He had these 'feelings' for awhile but he'll be damned if he told anyone about it, they would think he going soft or something. Raph felt his chest tighten when Ayame looked to him smiling, she looked so...cute.

Ayame felt her heart beating fast at the look Raph was giving her, as she felt her cheeks warm up and knew she was blushing as she stared at him.

Raph noticed the blush as he stared back at her, the two were silent for a moment. Raph rub the back of his head almost nervously, maybe it was time he finally let this out.

"I uh..." Raph look to the side not sure how to do this, seeing as he wasn't good at telling how he feels. Ayame stared at Raph waiting for him to go on as she felt her heart beating fast.

"Listen, I like-!...your gift..you got me.." Raph said looking away. "oh..uh..your welcome" Ayame said looking down slightly.

"uh do I have to do everything" Mikey whisper to Kenzie as him and Kenzie were watching Raph and Ayame. Kenzie giggled alittle glancing to Mikey then looks back to the two grinning as she noticed something over them.

Kenzie elbow Mikey alittle and points as Mikey looked then smirks.

"Mistletoe!"

Ayame and Raph blinks looking to Mikey as they noticed him grinning and pointing...above. "oh don't tell me..." Raph slowly looked up as his eyes widen seeing the Mistletoe.

Raph looked to Ayame to see her staring at the Mistletoe wide eye and blushing.

"you know the rules Raphie!"

Raph glared at Mikey, "shut it Mikey!" Raph yelled as Mikey sticks his tongue out and laughs grinning. Mumbling Raph looked back to Ayame to see her staring at him.

Knowing that he couldn't back out of this, because Mikey would beg him the whole night till he did it, Raph took a deep breath and sighed.

Better get this done and over with.

Moving closer Raph grab Ayame's shoulders and pulled her slightly closer and a thought pop into his mind.

"tell me, did you really not know what to get you or did you just didn't want us to get you something?" Raph asked as he stared at her.

Ayame blinked startled at the question then bites her lip nervously, "well...there...was one thing" Ayame said as she glanced away. "and what was that?" Raph asked staring as he tighten his grip slightly.

"its something.. none of you guys could give me" Ayame said her tone was almost..sad?.

"hey less talking more kissing!"

Raph glared over to Mikey again and was going to yell something till Ayame sighed and look to him. "he right lets get this over with" Raph looked to Ayame and frowns slightly.

For some reason this was bothering him and he needed to know, "Ayame just tell me what it is" Raph said as Ayame made a face. "why do you want to know so bad" Ayame asked, "I just do! just tell me already" Raph said narrowing his eyes.

Ayame narrowed her eyes back frowning not saying anything for a moment. Getting mad at her silents Raph open his mouth to yell at her till she shocked him by leaning in. "fine you want to know what I wanted for christmas!..."

Raph eyes widen as Ayame kissed him.

Raph stared for a bit then slowly closed his eyes, Ayame almost pulled back in shock when she felt Raph start to kiss her back.

Joy shot through her body when Raph kissed back but all good things must come to a end at sometime, as she slowly pulled back.

Ayame open her eyes half way to see Raph opening his eyes, she stared at him as the words flow out before she could even think of what she was saying.

"you..." Ayame whispered as Raph eyes widen alittle more. Getting nervous Ayame started to back up but stop at feeling Raph tighten his grip more on his shoulders.

Ayame looked to Raph to see him... smiling, "then you got it" Ayame eyes widen shock as she stared at him. Raph laughed slightly then reach down and picked up a small bow as he sticks it to his head.

Ayame looked to the bow then back to Raph as he was smirking, "Merry Christmas Ayame" Raph said.  
>Ayame smiled as she felt she would cry at how happy she was at the moment.<p>

Ayame jump at Raph wraping her arms around his neck as she kissed him, Raph wrap his arms around her waist kissing back.

Mikey and Kenzie high fived as they smiled watching Raph and Ayame. "awww" Kenzie said smiling as Mikey warp his arm around Kenzie pulling her closer smiling.

Leo and Don smiled watching, "about time" Don whispers as Leo nods smiling alittle more. Casey grin and open his mouth to say something till April elbow him in the side to keep him silent.

Pulling back Ayame smiled looking at Raph, "this is the best gift of them all" Ayame said smiling as Raph smirked, "damn right I am" Raph said. Ayame laughed then hugs Raph till they both fall to the ground by Mikey and Kenzie tackling them.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was it, not much of a ending but I couldn't really think up something ^^' hope you liked it<strong>

**Merry Christmas Everyone! :D**


End file.
